


Cat Marriage

by MlurbleMoo



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, M/M, Marriage, mizuki is fucking drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlurbleMoo/pseuds/MlurbleMoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki is absolutely trollied and wants his cats to be married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this one. None.

Noiz stepped through the front door when no one answered, frowning to himself, “Mizuki? Why’s your front door unlock-...?” He trailed off at the sound of Mizuki talking to either himself or his cats, sounding like he was crying. Hearing this, coupled with the fact that he hadn't answered the door, only served to deepen the furrow in Noiz’ brow. Quickly slipping off his shoes, he headed towards the source of the voice.

The sight that greeted him was far from what he’d expected. Mizuki was sat on the middle of his living room rug with two cats facing each other in front of him. He’d draped a white towel over one and tried to put one of Noiz’ black ties on the other. There were tears streaming down his face as he read words from his coil screen, “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today...” Noiz stood in the doorway and stared. How drunk exactly was Mizuki right now? The cats didn’t seem to bothered by the fact that their owner was trying to marry them to each other. The ‘groom’, Pepper, was licking his junk rather than looking at his soon-to-be wife.

“Mizuki… Not to interrupt or anything but… What the fuck are you doing?” Stepping into the room, Noiz dropped into a squat beside the other, looking at the cats.

He jumped slightly, turning his head to face the other, "Noiz?? Pepper and Socks are getting married…” Mizuki’s eyes filled up yet again before he started to sob, trying to stop Noiz from removing the towel being used as Socks’ dress to dry his eyes with, “Don’t take Socks’ dress off! She’ll be naked!!”

With a sigh, Noiz set it back down on the little black cat before pulling a handkerchief from his breast pocket, “Just how much did you drink tonight?” Mizuki’s face was gently tugged back towards Noiz, wiping the tears off before they could dry on his skin. Mizuki tried to protest that he wasn’t drunk, Noiz shutting him up with a kiss, “How much did you drink, idiot?”

“Uuhh…” He rubbed at the back of his head, sniffing, “More than usual…..? But Pepper and Socks still need to get marr-! Noiz!” His eyes flew open, world spinning as the German pulled him to his feet and scooped him up, “O-oi… I wasn’t done……” Hands fisted in the front of a white, mint green and navy shirt despite his protests.

“Yes. You were. C’mon.. Pepper and Socks can get married when they’re ready.” Noiz lay him down on the bed, stripping off any of Mizuki’s clothes he thought might dig into him, “You need to sleep this off.” He tried to resist Mizuki pulling him down onto the bed with him, not having managed to even take off his hat yet. But it was to no avail as he landed with his legs tangling between Mizuki’s, head on his chest.

Pulling Noiz’ hat from his head, he dropped it to the floor before pressing his face into the blond mess of hair, “How d’you even get your hair this soft..?” Mizuki closed his eyes, tiredness suddenly overcoming him, “It’s like a cat…” With both sleepiness and the slurring of his words, he was getting progressively difficult to understand.

Noiz smiled to himself, simply snaking his arms around Mizuki’s middle and allowing himself to feel safe in the tight hug. Even when he was drunk as hell, Mizuki would hold Noiz tight enough that he could feel it as they drifted off to sleep together.

 

 


End file.
